Question: Determine how many solutions exist for the system of equations. ${-6x+y = 10}$ ${4x-y = -7}$
Explanation: Convert both equations to slope-intercept form: ${-6x+y = 10}$ $-6x{+6x} + y = 10{+6x}$ $y = 10+6x$ ${y = 6x+10}$ ${4x-y = -7}$ $4x{-4x} - y = -7{-4x}$ $-y = -7-4x$ $y = 7+4x$ ${y = 4x+7}$ Just by looking at both equations in slope-intercept form, what can you determine? ${y = 6x+10}$ ${y = 4x+7}$ The linear equations have different slopes. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ When two equations have different slopes, the lines will intersect once with one solution.